


Uventet

by The_Readers_Muse



Series: Flok Series [2]
Category: The Rain (TV 2018)
Genre: Alpha!Martin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Animal Traits, Caretaking, Dominance, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Nudity, Pack Dynamics, References to Knotting, Scenting, alpha!jean, mildly dub-con due to trope, omega!lea, omega!simone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Readers_Muse/pseuds/The_Readers_Muse
Summary: It didn't take long after their escape from Apollon's headquarters for Jean to start shaking apart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Netflix's "The Rain" or any of its characters, wishful thinking aside.
> 
> Authors Note #1: I recently got into "The Rain" and fell in love with the Martin x Simone pairing and the Jean x Lea pairing. This was mostly inspired by 1x08/post season credits, in an a/b/o universe setting. - This will be part of my Alpha/Beta/Omega series for this fandom. - First work in the "Flok" Series
> 
> Warnings: alpha/beta/omega dynamics, care-taking, hurt and comfort, animal traits, scenting, language, drama, romance, alpha/omega pairings, dominance, pack dynamics, alpha!Martin, omega!Simone, alpha!Jean, omega!Lea, nudity, mildly dub-con due to trope, sexual content, references to knotting.

It didn't take long after their escape from Apollon's headquarters for Jean to start shaking apart. He'd smelled it in the bunker when they'd been reunited. But now it was rank and tickling his nostrils. Overdue and sullen-thick.

_Alpha rut._

A first rut.

Jean was presenting.

It'd taken him a moment, in all honesty. Because Jean was so leggy and colt-like. Young, quiet, but also mouthy. More like a beta than an alpha as he ranged around - shadowing Lea. Sulking. Determined. Grinning. Careful. Always eating. Rash. More to the point, he'd never challenged his authority like most alpha's would have by this point. If anything he'd been as predicable as a metronome, save for that moment at the doctor's house when he thought they'd lost him.

But the scent was unmistakable. And it had only gotten worse as time had gone on. With Simone and Lea watching wearily as Jean collapsed into his sleeping roll when they'd stopped for the night. Dead asleep before he could even put someone on watch.

Patrick had just given him a look and unfolded himself from the chair by table. Wandering up towards the mouth of the bunker with a look that clearly said  _'deal with it, I've got this.'_  The echo of the safety flipping off one of the Stranger's guns they'd found in the trunk was more reassuring than he figured it should have been.

It'd only gone downhill from there.

Because soon enough Jean's skin was sheened with sweat, restless and uneasy as he twitched through the next handful of hours. Too out of it to know there was anything wrong when Lea woke him later. Coaxing him to drain a canteen and a couple packages of food as the others looked on. Painfully aware that while Lea had him eating from her hand, keeping him upright and steady as he struggled to sit up, he was growling under his breath at the rest of them. Warning them to keep their distance.

Lea's scent changed not long after that.

Receptive.

Open.

Omegan-sweet.

 _Christ_.

_They didn't have time for this._

He thought he'd gotten off lucky. Patrick, Rasmus and Beatrice were all firmly beta. Simone and Lea were omegas- which had been half of the reason he and Patrick had found the three of them in the first place. Lea's scent had been like a beacon. At first it had been because of her sex. Because he was an alpha and she was an omega. Because he was wired to be weak for the comforting smells she gave off whenever tensions mounted high. He hadn't realized he missed that subtle sweetness until there was no one left. It reminded him of home. Of what his mother and brother smelled like. That one teacher in senior year. The old lady down the street who always had cookies for the neighborhood kids - sitting in her ancient front porch swing, smiling as the world continued on around her.

Lea hadn't been interested in him. Not like that anyway. But the truth was, just having her close kept that part of him fed. At least until Simone came along. Because unlike Lea, Simone was  _his_. He knew how it sounded, but it was true. He'd tried to run from it in the beginning. When everything was raw and new and he'd found himself herding her behind that thick steel door just to be able to think straight. He'd tried to push it away.  _To_   _push_   _her_   _away_. But she hadn't let him. Forcing him to face it before she even knew what ' _it'_  was.

The truth was he'd never smelled anything like her. He'd never connected and clashed with someone so effortlessly. She'd been made for him, just like the stories said, nothing else made sense. It was the kind of draw that would have pulled them together sooner or later, even if the rain hadn't come.

But Jean hadn't scented as anything.

Here hindsight was at its most powerful. Because when he'd imprinted the kid's scent in the months that followed, there had been nothing obvious. It had been flat and anxious and uninteresting. But he could still remember having to hold back a sneeze. It had been spring and easy to explain away as allergies or dust. Especially considering Jean had never reacted to his alpha scent or challenged his authority. But now?

"Hey," Simone greeted softly. Startling him out of his thoughts as she closed the door to the store room behind her with a soft click. Padding over to where he was sitting on the floor, back against the wall. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he lied. Scrubbing at his face tiredly as he inhaled without filter. Taking in her scent as the recycled air slowly thinned Jean's scent into something a bit more bearable. Hating the part of him that couldn't control the need stalk out there and snarl a challenge. "Did you find anything?"

_Jean was pack._

His pack.

He wasn't a threat.

Cool it already.

Simone waved a pack of suppressants mutely, before handing him a different box. He turned it over in his hands as he thumbed the label. Fingers skittering over Apollon's logo distastefully. Like even that could somehow be dangerous.

"Too little too late, I think," she hummed. Hair damp from the shower and clumping in endearing strings that framed her cheekbones.

He nodded. Even in the best circumstances trying to stop or delay an alpha's first rut was dangerous. If they tried now, after everything that'd happened, Jean would probably die. It happened sometimes, your heart just gave out. Unable to take the stress. It was the same with an Omega's first heat. There weren't enough pills in the world to make messing with that kind of biology worth it.

"Thanks," he murmured gratefully. Tearing into the packaging and carefully easing the capsule open. Dumping half the powder into the glass of water she handed him before easing the rest back into the dip in the cellophane. Half would be enough to take the edge off for a few hours. More than a few hours, probably. He hadn't been able to find scent blockers for years.

She just nodded, folding down next to him as their shoulders brushed. Invitation enough for him to lean in and bury his nose where her shoulder met her neck. Content to stay there until Simone finally broke the quiet.

"One of my friends...at school. She presented early. The first alpha in her family for five generations. Her parents were very proud. But the smells drove her nuts. She had to be nose-blind just to cope walking the halls everyday. I can't imagine what it's been like for you without them."

He pushed back the urge to reply. To tell her he'd been one of the lucky ones. That the military had handed out packs to all the alphas before they'd been sent out. He'd made his last. Figuring out how little he could use to get by. It was worse in the beginning. The stink of blood and sickness had made him empty his guts more than once behind the cover of the trucks. It was the smell of distressed omega that had been the worst. Like the woman on the highway. The scent had clung in his nostrils for days after - long after the stink of vomit and the faint tint of Per's betrayal had faded.  
  
"Did you let her through? Martin? She was infected. Did you-"  
  
Biology was cut throat and vicious like that. Omegan distress was a scent alphas were designed to respond to. Compelled to protect them, to get them through a heat. To make sure they were safe and provided for. But the rain had twisted it. Turning instincts into pitfalls that could kill everyone you cared about, on top of yourself.

The stink of alpha rut was just a bad smell on the best of days. Something that might rankle him if it popped up from the house next door or skirted the edge of his territory. But Jean coming into his first rut here? Like this? From someone he'd claimed as part of his pack? So close to Simone and the others - specially when food and space were in short supply? Well, it felt dangerously close to a challenge.

It wasn't Jean's fault.

Hell, the poor kid probably had no idea what was happening.

But none of that made it any more palatable.

"How is he?" he asked instead, already knowing the answer. He remembered his first rut. Even the parts he hadn't been lucid for. It felt like your skin was sloughing off. Like you wanted to bite and snarl and tear and fight your way into something that made sense. Something that was just outside your reach. Pulling desperately at your cock until you were raw and hurting, but you still couldn't stop. Knot heavy and swollen- twitching like new skin as your fingers squeezed over the bulge again and again. Desperate to take the pressure off even though you knew it was useless. Overwhelmed by a rush of scents, smells and tastes you'd been ignorant about until they were exploding through your senses. Tipping the line between losing control and blacking out until one of two things happened. You toughed through it alone or you found your mate.

In a way he was almost jealous.

_How many alphas fell into their first rut with a willing omega at their side?_

"About the same," she answered delicately. Enough to give him the impression she'd seen way more than she wanted too. Which made sense considering the last time he'd seen him Jean had been buck-naked and moaning into the floor tiles. Probably the only thing that didn't feel like a furnace on his overheated skin. "His fever is still spiking. He seems more lucid though. Lea is with him."

He snorted into her skin.

Of course she was.

"I talked to her, I think she's known for a while," Simone told him quietly.

That got his attention.

"Why didn't she say anything?"

Simone shook her head. Giving him a look that reminded him of every ex-girlfriend he'd ever had, plus a few friends. The one that clearly said-  _"Martin, how can you be so dumb?"_

"I mean that she probably knew in that way a lot of us do if we listen to our instincts. He's already made his choice. He keeps reaching for her. He is tolerating me, barely. But he won't let Rasmus or Patrick within ten feet of the med bay. Rasmus and I haven't been around as long as the others, I get that, but are you  _really_  surprised they chose each other?"

No. Of course not.

Lea had been tuned into Jean from the start. Teasing him. Spoiling him. Looking out for him in more ways than one. The day he and Patrick had come across them in the woods, Lea was the one who'd stepped in front of Jean when he'd fallen. Looking into the barrel of his gun with her arms flung wide as the yellow of the kid's coat wavered behind her like a frightened beacon.

He'd just figured it was one sided.

More to the point, he hadn't really thought about it.

He cleared his throat. Something easing in his chest as the thought grew roots.

If it was mutual, that would make what came next easier.

"He doesn't know," Simone imparted softly, leaning her head into him. Hair damp against his shirt. "He asked Lea if he was sick. If the Strangers had done something to him. How could he not know? Didn't he get tested? More to the point- why is this happening now? He should have had his first rut years ago. Or at least when he met Lea… I think she's his, you know? And I think she knows it."

He shook his head, storing the last part away to chew on later.

"Not all of us have been in a bunker for the last five years, Simone," he said gently. There hasn't been enough food to go around for a long time. A rut – especially a first rut - requires a lot of energy. It wasn't until the bunker that we had not just enough to eat, but a surplus."

Still, it wasn't an unreasonable question. Most alphas presented in their late teens or early twenties. But Jean had never shown any sign he was anything other than a beta.  
_  
Until now._

Everything was going to change for him now.

They'd all heard of cases where a presentation was delayed due to extreme circumstances. Presenting early in a stressful situation wasn't unheard of either. Both were equally well documented. Especially in terms of the alpha rut. If there wasn't enough food or the alpha wasn't in a defensible location, somewhere he or she was comfortable with, the rut could be held off. At least for a little while.

When the rain came, it'd gone one way or another.  
Either you were shocked into presenting early or the entire thing was delayed.

Still, he wasn't stupid enough not to assume that the Strangers didn't have something to do with it. Jean had snapped at the doctor's cottage. There was history there. Something he wasn't privy too. Something Jean had kept close to the chest. Hidden.

"What are we going to do?" Simone asked. "We don't have a lot of time. His fever is going to break and when he comes out of it and senses Lea-"

The reality of their situation was left unspoken. That they couldn't stay here. That Apollon would be coming for them, sooner or later. That the bunker was too close to the boundary wall. That they didn't have a choice. That Jean needed time they didn't have. That-

"We can't leave until his rut is over," he answered with a sigh. Hoping the decision wasn't going to bite them all in the ass later.

He leaned back against the cool metal wall. Lacing his fingers together with Simone's as he concentrated on just breathing. Mentally preparing himself for what happened next until Simone squeezed his hand gently. Courting his attention.

"But there is something I need to do first," he finished, finally. Feeling the strain trickle back into his muscles like saying it out loud made it real somehow.

Simone just nodded.

Like she already knew.

He wasn't sure he'd ever get used to that.


	2. Chapter 2

He cleared the room not long after that, sending the others scattering reluctantly. Clearly unwilling to leave them alone as Jean slowly levered himself up from the floor. Muscles trembling. Reacting to his alpha scent as the kid blinked at him near-sightedly, glasses safely in the depths of Lea's bag. Rubbing at his eyes as sweat trickled down from his mop of dirty blonde curls. Skin outlined with the shape of the floor tiles, standing out like the world's sharpest pillow creases.

Any other time, he would have laughed.

Remembering that time around the fire when Lea had teased Jean about his name. Making them laugh. Pulling a smile out of even Patrick - who was desperately trying not to get invested and failing just as hard as he was - as Beatrice watched him with her dark eyes.

But not today.

He watched through slitted eyes as Jean started pacing. Restless. Slowly gaining strength as the last of the fever faded from his scent. Becoming more and more alert as he squinted through the glass of the medical section. Eyes fixed on the point where he'd watched Lea disappear. Distracted and agitated as he scented the air visibly, trying to place her. Arousal and rage thickening the air until he found himself wanting to cross the space and pin the kid against the wall until he-

He shook himself. Shoulders squaring as he pushed off the wall and did a slow circle of the room. Aware that the kid was following his every move. Sizing him up. Trying to decide if he was a threat. Too lost in need and instinct to push the rest back – the fact that Jean  _knew_  him,  _trusted_  him. He pinched the bridge of his nose harshly, trying to stop the prickle of the kid's alpha scent from getting any further. Making him glad he'd caved and tossed back the rest of that pill before he'd locked the door behind him.

Because Jean was also naked.

He was lean, freckle-flecked and painfully pale. Skin littered with fading bruises that made his hackles go up. Evidence enough that the strangers hadn't been gentle. He had around about the right build for a young alpha. Something he was still in the process of growing into, but still painfully thin. It was no wonder his rut had been put off, no wonder he snuck food when he thought no one was looking. His body was desperately trying to pack on the pounds just to do it's damn job.

Lea and Simone had tried to get some loose shorts on him, but he kept pulling them off. Cock engorged, red, erect and angry looking. His knot was already half formed, swollen a bruised purple at the base. Switching between thumping awkwardly against the kid's thigh and caught in his fist as Jean pumped himself listlessly. Completely without shame as the slick head peeked between his fingers.

_Jesus Christ._

"Jean."

The kid whirled, more animal than anything. Hissing and showing him blunt teeth. Spoiling for a fight as a new scent leeched into the recycled air. An omega just starting their heat.

_Lea._

He didn't have much time.

"Hey," he coaxed, firm but gentle. "None of that."

Jean just stared at him. The muscles in his belly trembling. Lips still pulled back. Every part of him quivering with a threat. And if it came down to it, he knew Jean would rush him. Try to bury his teeth somewhere soft – like his throat. He wouldn't realize what he'd done until it was all over. That was how deep the rut went.

"Do you know what is happening? Hmmm? You're in rut, do you understand?"

Jean stumbled to the side. Hitting the glass with a  _thwock_  of sweaty skin sticking. Unsteady on his feet in a way that reminded him of his own ruts, every muscle sore and aching.

"I- I need.." Jean rasped.

"What do you need?" he asked. Knowing he had to ask. He had to hear the kid say it before he could let nature take its course. He had to know that it wasn't just the Alpha in Jean that wanted her, but Jean as well.

"Lea..."

The last bit of tension in his chest eased. Feeling like everything might not be shit after all as Jean murmured her name. When he'd had his first rut, he hadn't had a name for the need he felt. He knew he needed an omega. But he hadn't met his mate. There was no one he called out to. No one he was looking for. Not until Simone.

Jean had found his first try.

More than that, they'd connected before his rut.

Before either of them even knew he was an alpha.

The next part was selfish. It was cautious and wreathed in things modern society had mostly smoothed away. At least on the surface. It was harder to do away with millions of years of instinct, no matter how civilized you pretended to be.

"Lea is part of my pack. Same as you," he started. Doing nothing to bury the lead as the kid bristled, upper lip curling into a snarl.

"She's  _mine_."

He nodded, tightly wound aggression a familiar friend.

"That isn't what I'm asking, Jean. Do you challenge me? Do you challenge me for leadership?"

Because that was the thing. Alphas didn't work well together. The urge to butt heads was too strong. As long as the others chose to follow him, he was the leader. But with another Alpha the dynamics of the group were unstable. And the last thing he wanted was-

Jean's expression scrunched in on itself. Muscles twitching under his skin as his eyes found his. Seemingly fighting between wanting to look away and to do more than just be level with him.

His jaw clenched, shoving the hand not braced on the wall behind his back before the kid could catch the way he'd balled it into a tight fist.

_Jean wasn't a threat._

Part of him knew this.

But there was another part now, equally loud, that wanted to pound his chest.

That wanted to tuck Simone behind him and show his teeth.

That wanted the problem -  _because it was a problem_ \- settled, right here and now.

He was so deep in stewing in it that he nearly jumped when Jean replied. The words sullen and quiet and nothing like his earlier posturing.

"No. I don't want that- I'm not-"

It was almost a whine. Scent bleeding confusion and discomfort so strongly he couldn't help but step forward. Closing the distance. Proud in a strange way, when Jean flinched but stood his ground.

"Mum got me tested, they said I was a beta… …I don't- I don't understand."

He didn't know what to say to that. But the hand he leveled on Jean's shoulder felt like enough. Significant. Heavy. Soaking in the heat of the kid's skin as he kept it there longer than he should have. Waiting for something he couldn't name and would never ask for but needed all the same.

It was something so instinctive he hadn't seen anyone ever do it in real life.

_It was a throwback._

At worst, it was too much for any Alpha to ask.

And regressive and primitive at best.

But somehow Jean knew what he needed.

Showing him his throat in the most raw expression of trust and submission there was.

Giving him his most vulnerable spot freely as the pale of his throat rippled through a swallow.

He inhaled. Imprinting the changed scent as he squeezed Jean's shoulder in affirmation. Gratitude. Thanks.  _All of it._  Taking a deep, shuddering breath as the animal under his skin quieted. Curling up and content to watch from the sidelines now as Jean twitched like a nervous colt. Clearly at the end of what he could handle as he collapsed into him, hair sweaty and slick against his forehead. Letting him take his weight as he hiked him upright. Patting his cheek with a muted sting to get him to focus again.

"Jean-  _hey-_  look at me."

"Lea," the kid mumbled, fingers curling like claws into the glass as the door on the opposite side of the hall cracked open. Making Jean's head come up sharply from his shoulder like he knew exactly who was behind it. Perking up slowly, sleek and trembling like a young predator seeing the sun for the first time, as Lea stepped into the hall. Eyes only for him.

He couldn't help but smile and press a soft, careful kiss into the boy's hair before he let him stand on his own. Heart full with something other than guilt and tension for a change as Jean huffed a mangled, welcoming sound into the glass as Lea started towards them. Expression eager and elevated somehow - radiating a settled sort of joy that made Simone's scent come out that much sweeter as she trailed behind. Trading the same rut-heavy air as Simone tilted her head at him from the doorway.

It was time.

"Its going to be okay. We'll talk later, hmmm?" he told him carefully.

Jean didn't reply, too busy staring at Lea as his chest shuddered. Skin flushed red in the low light, cock heavy and straining against his thighs.

He didn't have to.

Somehow he knew this would all work out somehow.

It had too.

Simone took his hand as Lea let go of a deep breath and stepped into the room, closing the door behind her with a soft click. Still able to hear the inviting whine that left her throat as her and Jean's shadows played down the wall ahead of them. Saying nothing as the shadows hesitated, then came together – embracing before moving deeper into the room. Able to sense how close they were to bonding just by the pheromones that'd escaped in that short period of time.

Bonding was supposed to be something to celebrate.

And maybe it still was.

Maybe it had always stood for itself.

A testimony leveled out in naked flesh, soft moans and sweet release.

This, he felt - more than anything - was the new generation.

Born on the cusp and forged out of the fall.

He let Simone lead him into the one of the rooms, sitting down beside him on those thin little beds built into the wall. Squeezing his fingers hers as they just sat like that. Winding down together as he watched her bare toes curl gently into the divots in the floor. Listening to her heartbeat as it gradually slowed and she ducked down, resting her head in his lap. Turning her face into the hollow of his thighs as her eyes fluttered closed. Making sleepy, contented sounds as he tucked a strand of her hair back behind her ear. Smoothing it with the careful crook of his finger.

Some day that would be them.

That was what her scent was telling him.

_Someday._

And inwardly he marveled on it.

Truth be told, it had been a long time since he thought about having a future.

**Author's Note:**

> Reference:
> 
> \- uventet: Danish for "unexpected."


End file.
